Tord (Eddsworld)
Tord Larsson or simply Tord is the former main character in Eddsworld (along with Edd, Tom and Matt), who is inspired and voiced by Tord Larsson. He is known for having a red hoodie and brown spiky hair. He comes for Norway. Although he is usually presented as a good character, he is known for his passion for guns and using it to hurt and kill other people. He is also a bacon addict. Tord Larsson later left the group and from that time, his character Tord has stopped showing up. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft Under the Seat without speaking. Villainous Acts * Probably the most villainous act is mentioned in Zanta Claws where Zanta Claws says that Tord has played paintball with real guns and this is the reason why he is on Zanta's bad list. While listening to this, Tord smiles as he is thinks of it. * In Spares, when the Clones go to the arcade, Tord Clones use guns in every game. It usually causes a big explosion and hurts other Clones. * Although Tom and Tord lived under the same roof (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It started when Tom called Tord a commie and Tord called Tom a Jehovah's Witness (who he actually is). In 25ft Under the Seat, Tom says "Good riddance," to Tord when he is leaving, prompting Tord to back his car into Tom and drive away without any words. * In The Dudette Next Door, Tord and Edd fight about their attractive neighbor, Kim. When Edd tries to impress her by showing off his Kung Fu moves to her, Tord attacks him violently with gun. However, Edd jumps in front of him and knocks the rifle off of Tord's hand as he pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the knee. * In Tord's Adventure, Edd draws a very embarrassing picture of Tord and sends it to him by e-mail. Angry Tord swears revenge, takes as many guns as he can and rides a helicopter to London. While landing with it, he kills a random man, but Tord doesn't notice it. When he finally reaches Edd's Road, he awakes four Zombehs while running over their graves, but he kills them immediately. Unfortunately, Tord fails when the bomb on Edd's chair blows up and sends m flying. * In Breakfast, Tord wants to get a revenge on Edd again, because Edd eat the last piece of bacon in their house. The due the start fight violently, with Tord hitting Edd by a couch through the wall. * In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, it is revealed that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway until he was arrested, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. * In Faster Than a Speeding Bullet, Tord tries to kill Edd, although they usually get on with each other. Tord fires and the bullet then chases Edd down the street. Tord gets bored and uppercuts Edd with his gun, sending him flying. The bullet then hits Tord in the arm. * In Zombeh Nation, when Matt is imprisoned in the underground along with a horde of Zombehs, the gang comes to save him, but they can't get through the locked exit. To open it, Tord simply throws Tom through the door. * In Zombeh Attack, the gang mistakenly hits a person by the car and has the crush where their car is broken. Tord complains loudly about the person that "destroyed their car", in opposite of the rest of the gang who are shocked of killing someone. * In Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007, the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak chases the gang to kill them. Matt and Tord hide in a closet, but Tord pushes Matt out and locks the door, sending Matt to death. * Tord is once about to walk into the girl's bathroom instead of boy's until Edd stops him. We can only guess what he wants to do there... Gallery Tord shoots his friends.PNG|Tord shoots his friends Tord the communist.png|Tord as a communist Tord guns arcade game.jpg|Tord uses the real gun during an arcade game Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Communists Category:War Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Addicts Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Snuff filmer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Villains Category:Bullies